Know Your Stars FMA Style!
by TurtleMAR07
Summary: If you've seen 'All That' then you know of the awesome guy that does 'Know Your Stars.' WELL, Here is the FMA version! He's now here to piss off the characters of Fullmetal!PLEASE review. If you're a loyal reviewer, I might make you a muse. REVIEW!
1. EDWARD

**AUTHORS NOTE:**

**Shoushin: HELLO! And welcome to "Know Your Stars, FMA Style!" I'm Aryn and have been a muse for…a long time! **

**Give Us Peace: I'm Kaitlyn and I've been a muse for about a month. **

**Ayumi Elric: HI! I'm Ayumi and I've been here about 3 months.**

**P.McTully: I'm peggy! I'm about the same length as Aryn.**

**Hoshi-Ryuu: I'm Paulene. 1 month for me! **

**Shoushin: If any of you are wondering where Brandi is, her internet went off. So unless she gets internet again, she's been sacked. AND there is a new muse joining us today! Her name is Samantha. **

**P.McTully: This is also my birthday present chapter! Even though my birthday was a long time ago. So everything here will go my way! Sooo…I want all yaoi lovers to be dangling by a thin rope 5 meters above a pit of dry ice! **

**Ayumi Elric: Hey, where is Samantha?**

_**Over a pit of dry ice…**_

**Mesame: OVER HERE! Can someone get me down please? –sweatdrop-**

**P.McTully: NOPE! Hehehe. I'm having fun! **

**Mesame: This is no fun for my first day…**

**Give Us Peace: Haha. Where is Mar? She's supposed to be the author! And we kinda have to end the authors note soon…**

**AnimeAddict333: I'M RIGHT HERE! And Samantha, your elbow is poking in my side. **

**Mesame: Well, okay, I'll just loosen this rope and we'll die in a pit of DRY ICE. **

**AnimeAddict333: Well…guh! **

**AnimeAddict333&Mesame: -bicker bicker squabble-**

**Shoushin: Well, onto the story! **

**LLLLLLLIIIIIIIINNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEE**

Mysterious Voice: Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars! Edward Elric…He likes to dress in drag and dance the hula!

Ed: Um, no, I don't. I don't do either of those, moron!

Voice: Then why did you do it at Al's birthday? Hmmm?

Ed: I DIDN'T DO THE HULA AT AL'S BIRTHDAY! And who the hell are you, anyways?!

Voice: Edward Elric…He has a homunculus half brother…

Ed: Well, I guess that much is true.

Voice: …Named Rachael.

Ed: What the hell?! I do NOT have a half-brother named Rachael! That's not even a boy's name! I'm gonna beat you to a pulp if you keep making up lies!

Voice: Come on, would I lie?

Ed: YES!

Voice: Edward Elric…He murdered Adam Sandler

Ed: HEY! That's in a different story! I DID NOT murder Adam Sandler! And Who is Adam Sandler anyways?! If he isn't any importance in our mission, I don't care!

Voice: Sure…Rachael Might believe you…

Ed: HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU, BASTARD?! I don't have a half brother named Rachael! How were you hired, anyways?!

Voice: Edward Elric…He won the national championships for meatball planting.

Ed: What?! You don't plant meatballs moron! You eat them! And there is no contest for meatball planting! Get your facts straight! You know what? I'm just gonna get up and leave right now!

Voice: Edward Elric…Is tied to that chair.

Ed: Arghh! Just wait 'til I get my hands on you! Gahhh!

Voice: Edward Elric…Cries every night for his goldfish that died when he was seven…that inspired him to live life to the fullest!

Ed: What?! I do not! I never even had a goldfish! And it sure as hell didn't inspire me to live life to the fullest! Get your facts straight, Bub!

Voice: Well…you're head's not on straight!

Ed: Worst comeback ever…

Voice: Edward Elric…Has a picture of Care Bears in his pocketwatch…the REAL reason he didn't want anyone to open it…

Ed: CARE BEARS?! WHAT THE HELL ARE 'CARE BEARS!?' Sounds like some retarded baby thing to me! I didn't want them to open the watch because of the writing!

Voice: Sure you didn't…Rachael…

Ed: My name is Edward, genius! E-D-W-A-R-D! And You said my half brother was Rachael!...WHICH IS ISN'T!

Voice: Now you know…Edward Elric!

Ed: Excuse me?! They don't know anything! I never had a goldfish! HEY! Where do you think you're going!? I'M NOT FINISHED WITH YOU YET!

**LLLLLLLIIIIINNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Ayumi Elric: ..okaaaayyy…**

**Hoshi-Ryuu: That was short.**

**AnimeAddict333: Well, that just means I'll update more! HAHA. …someone please get me down…**

**Give Us Peace: Well, that's all for now! See you next chapter. Which won't be long! We promise! **

**P.McTully: LET'S EAT ICE CREAM!!!!! **

**Shoushin: YEEAHHH! **

**Mesame: HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING?! GET BACK HERE! **

**AnimeAddict333; GET US DOWN, YOU BASTARDS! **

**-rope starts to snap-**

**AnimeAddict333&Mesame: Oh…crap…**

**-both of us fall into the dry ice-**

**PS. THE MORE REVIEWS, THE FASTER THE UPDATES! NO REVIEWS, NO UPDATES! And please, no reviews like 'hilarious' 'good. Update soon' or any of that. At least 2 sentences please. **


	2. ROY

**P.McTully: Welcome to chapter 2! Oh, and we have to bring Sam and Mar back from the pit of dry ice because apparently someone else here also likes yaoi and will be hanging with them. **

**Shoushin: SWING SWING SWING! Over the dry ice! SWING SWING! **

**AnimeAddict333: SHUT UP ALREADY! Mrrmphh…It's cold up here. I can't feel my legs…**

**Mesame: Well, neither can I! I don't wear pants! **

**Everyone: uhhhhhhh….**

**Give Us Peace: Peg, are you gonna let them down?**

**P.McTully: NOPE! **

**Ayumi Elric: Well, then Mar shouldn't have put you in charge of the author notes…**

**AnimeAddict333: WELL, SORR-EEE! I didn't know I would be 5 meters away from falling to my death! **

**Hoshi-Ryuu: WHO WANTS TO PLAY CARDS???**

**Tully, Peace, Ayumi: WE DO!**

**Shoushin: Hey…what about us? **

**Give Us Peace: You're hanging over a pit of dry ice! You can't play cards! **

**Shoushin: Oh Yeah…**

**Mesame: Blond moment…**

**Hoshi-Ryuu: HEY! **

**Mesame: sorry! XD**

**AnimeAddict333: Well, onto the chapter! **

**LLLLLLIIIINNNNNNNEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE**

Voice: Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars! Roy Mustang….He has a baloney sandwich in his pants!

Roy: Excuse me? I am a Colonel in the military! I don't have time to be stacking lunch meat inside my pants! Try again!

Voice: Then why do you have salami in your pants?

Roy: I DON'T! And you said it was baloney!

Voice: Nuh-uh!

Roy: Ugh…Just get on with it…

Voice: Roy Mustang…carries a picture of Jennifer Lopez in his jacket pocket!

Roy: Jennifer WHO? And how do you know the contents of my jacket?! YOU'RE A STALKER!

Voice: So then you admit you have her picture?

Roy: NO! I mean you shouldn't be snooping in other people's stuff! I swear I'll turn you to a pile of ash!

Voice: Roy Mustang…Reads Playboy magazine on a daily basis

Roy: -sitting there and waiting for the next one-

Voice: ….

Roy: …..

Voice: …Well?

Roy: Well, what?

Voice: Nevermind…Roy Mustang…He loved going out in the rain and doing the Macarena! '

Roy: OK, THAT'S IT! You have one more chance to say a correct piece of information! I swear! Or I will feed you to hyenas! I hate the rain!

Voice: Hyenas? That reminds me of a song! It goes something like this…

_LUAU! _

_If you're looking for a hunk of fat and juict meat, eat my buddy Pumbaa here because he is a treat! _

_So come on down and dine, on this tasty swine_

_All you have to do is get in line! _

_Are you achin'? (yup yup yup)_

_For Some bacon? (Yup yup yup)_

_He's a big pig! (Yup yup)_

_You can be a big pig, too! OI! _

Roy: …..excuse me?

Voice: Yep, that reminds me of the good 'ol days! Back when the-

Roy: HEY! We're supposed to be talking about me here! Not that you're doing a very good job at it…

Voice: fine, fine! Roy Mustang…He has chopsticks where his liver should be.

Roy: Chopsticks?! If I had chopsticks where my liver should be, I wouldn't be alive! And what IS a liver, anyways…

Voice: Roy Mustang…Likes to eat his baloney sandwich with his liver chopsticks!

Roy: WOAH! Ok, this is IT! Is it baloney or salami? WHICH ONE?!

Voice: Baloney.

Roy: Okay, good. Continue.

Voice: Roy Mustang… Is half Pterodactyl.

Roy: -SNAP-

Voice: -bzrely- Know you know…Roy Mustang!

**LIIIIINNEEEEEEEEEEEE**

**Anime, Mesame, Shoushin: SWING, SWING, SWING, SWING BACK AND FOURTH! **

**P.McTully: that was…interesting…**

**Ayumi Elric: …HAHA! The song was from the lion king! **

**Give Us Peace: Okay, guys, while we let loose rats to chew the rope holding those three up, REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW! **

**AnimeAddict333: YES, PLEASE! I like it that people add this to the alert or favorite list, but I don't like it when they add it to the alert/fav but don't review! And much thanks to the people who added this to the c2! PLEASE REVIEW! **


	3. ALPHONSE

**AnimeAddict333: Welcome back to Know Your Stars FMA Style! Now, I know that there is a version of this for almost every series, BUT I feel proud to be the Author of the FMA one! –ish proud of her new title-**

**Shoushin: Egotistical bitch…**

**AnimeAddict333: WHAT was that?!**

**Shoushin: You heard me! **

**AnimeAddict333: YOU COME SAY THAT TO MY FACE! **

**Shoushin: FINE! I WILL!**

**-fighting-**

**Mesame: guys…stop, the rope is already unraveled enough…guys…STOP! **

**P.McTully: -refilling the dry ice pit- Ok, well this chapter is Alphonse's! Enjoy!**

**Hoshi-Ryuu: And because these were forgotten in the other chapters:**

**DISCLAIMER: AnimeAddict333 is NOT named Hiromu Arakawa nor is she a genius. Therefore she does NOT own FMA or it's characters. She just screws up their personalities. :D. And she kinda rushed this chapter to get it up before Otakon. Who else is going?**

**-------------------#**

Voice: Know your Stars, Know your Stars, Know your Stars…Alphonse Elric…He's related to Dr.Phil.

Al: No, I'm not! I don't know a Dr.Phil, but I'm sure I'm not related to him. Please don't tell lies about me.

Voice: Alphonse Elric…He hates cats.

Al: No! I love cats! But Brother won't let me have one. But I could never hate such cute animals!

Voice: Suuuure. And I'm pretty sure you hate them because you're allergic to them!

Al: No, I'm not! If I were allergic to them, I wouldn't be able to get close enough to one therefore I couldn't be sure that I hated it!

Voice: You hate cats? How could you? They're such sweet creatures!

Al: But…Oh NEVERMIND!

Voice: Alphonse Elric…His body is just a can to store tuna fish for the cats he hides.

Al: There is no tuna in my body! My brother made sure that there was nothing else in it! Don't say stuff you're not sure about!

Voice: Alphonse Elric…He's half armor, half Aryn, and half gastric juices!

Al: EXCUSE ME? I'm not half Aryn! I don't even know that person! And I am not at all made of gastric juices! Only people with stomachs have those! And BTW, that's 3 halves, you moron!

Voice: Alphonse Elric…He's Arnold Schwarzenegger.

Al: Again, I'm not these people! I'm Alphonse Elric! Who is this Arnold guy? Hehe…that's a funny last name…

Voice: Alphonse Elric…It's really Major Armstrong in that suit!

Al: NO IT'S NOT! I'm telling you, I'm empty! My big brother sacrificed his arm to save me! Don't joke about that stuff!

Voice: 'oh noooo! Brother! Brother! Help me brotherrrr! I love you brother!'

Al: STOP THAT! You have no consideration for other people's feelings! You're a bad guy!

Voice: Alphonse Elric…has a collection of Barbie dolls in his brother's suitcase.

Al: ok, that's it! I've had enough of this! I'm not Dr. Phil or that Arnold guy, I'm not Aryn or gastric juices, and I don't hate cats! I'm leaving!

Voice: Alphonse Elric…Is going to make the author suffer in the last chapter. **(AnimeAddict333: I'd like to see you try!)**

Al: I wouldn't do that! I mean, this is mean, but she'd have to do it to a lot of other people for that to happen! **(AnimeAddict333 –looking through chapters to come- ehehehehe…riiiight….)**

Voice: Know you know…Alphonse Elric!

Al: WHAT?! NO THEY DON'T! They know nothing! Who is Dr. Phil?!

Voice: Ohhhh, don't get 'Big Brother' to beat me up! I'm trembling! –sarcastic-

Al: HEY! WHERE ARE YOU GOING? Come back here and tell them you were lying! …please?

**-------------------#**

**AnimeAddict333: Well, that wasn't one of the better ones. BUT I'm really happy with all the people who have reviewed and added this to their alert and favs list! This story is already in more c2s than Bucket O' Parodies and has more reviews in 2 chapters than BOP did in 5! Please keep 'em coming! Who do you want me to do next? Who else is going to Otakon? (and in the name of my friend jacksparrow589) What did you have for dinner? **

**REVIEW! **


	4. WINRY

**Give Us Peace: Welcome back to 'Know Your Stars FMA Style!' the only place where yaoi lovers are tied together suspended over a pit of dry ice? Why might this be so? Well, because this story was dedicated to Peggy as her birthday present and she hates yaoi. Simple. :D**

**P.McTully: I feel so proud! Haha. Oh, and because there was a yaoi pic found favorited on Paulene's DeviantART page, and until proven otherwise, she likes it too…SO! **

_**-23 seconds and a whole lotta struggling and tying later-**_

**AnimeAddict333: OH! Hello, Onee-sama! Didn't expect to se you here!**

**Hoshi-Ryuu: I didn't expect to be found out! XD **

**Mesame: The rope is fraying…**

**Shoushin: It's been fraying ever since chapter 2…or something!**

**AnimeAddict333: Ugh, here. –somehow manages to stick the rope back together with guava paste-**

**Ayumi Elric(from below): If you managed to pull that out of nowhere, you could've used Krazy® Glue or something.**

**AnimeAddict333 (from above): NO! I WANTED TO USE GUAVA PASTE! **

**P.McTully: WTF is Guava Paste?**

**Give Us Peace: Paste made from guava?**

**Shoushin: When can the 4 of us come down?**

**P.McTully: NEVER! HAHAHA! **

**Mesame, Shoushin, AnimeAddict333, Hoshi-Ryuu: -scared-**

**Ok. Before we start the chapter, here is a notice: **

**MY INTERNET IS GOING DOWN MIDNIGHT ON TUESDAY JULY 31 BECAUSE WE ARE MOVING! ONCE MY COMPUTERS ARRIVE AT OUR NEW HOUSE, I WILL BE ABLE TO UPDATE. WHICH MIGHT NOT BE FOR A LITTLE OVER A MONTH. THOUGH MY GRANDPARENTS HAVE A COMPUTER BECAUSE WE WILL BE WITH THEM BEFORE WE MOVE. SO ALL OF YOU WHO CONTACT ME THROUGH MSN MESSENGER AND AIM WILL BE ABLE TO TALK TO ME AT SOME POINT. FEEL FREE TO TALK WITH ME ONLINE. (more details on my profile)**

**----------------**

Voice: Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars! Winry Rockbell…made a pet beaver out of metal because she has no friends…

Winry: HEY! I have friends! Ed and Al! Don't tell lies about me! I'll beat your head in with a wrench!

Voice: Oh, I'm soooo scared! Winry Rockbell…She likes to eat little puppies and top them off with chocolate whipped cream!

Winry: I would never do such a thing! I'll give you one last chance, bub!

Voice: Winry Rockbell…She hasn't brushed her teeth in 6 years because she believes in the 'toothpaste monster'

Winry: I brushed my teeth this morning! And there is no such thing as a toothpaste monster! –checks a tube of toothpaste just to be sure-

Voice: Winry Rockbell…She's an escaped prisoner from Azkaban!

Winry: What the hell is 'Azkaban?!' It sounds like some foreign noodle casserole! And I think I would know if I were ever in that place!

Voice: Who knows, that place can scare ya senseless!

Winry: I'M NOT AN ESCAPED PRISONER! Though I might turn you in to the police for not doing your job correctly!

Voice: this is what I was paid to do, hun! Winry Rockbell…She's annoyed because her grandmother never ages or dies!

Winry: THAT'S NOT TRUE! I love my grandmother! And the fact that she never seems to age doesn't bother me in the slightest!

Voice: It doesn't bother you because you killed her by boring her to death with automail talk.

Winry: Wait just one sec…You said I was mad because she never ages or dies…how could I be mad at her for that If I killed her! Because if I killed her, obviously I wouldn't be annoyed at her never aging features!

Voice: your point?

Winry: Nevermind! JUST GET ON WITH IT!

Voice: Winry Rockbell…is having an affair with Saddam Hussein.

Winry: EW! I'm not even married! So how can I be having an affair with the late dictator of Iraq?! AND HE'S DEAD!

Voice: Holy crap, WINRY IS HAVING AN AFFAIR WITH A CORPSE!

Winry: NO, I'M NOT! –throws a Wrench where the voice seems to be coming from-

Voice: haha, you missed me, honey! Winry Rockbell…She dresses up in frilly outfits and poses at strip clubs!

Winry: OKAY, THAT'S IT! I'm going to get you sued and kill the author! Nothing you said was true in the slightest! –stomps off-

Voice: Now you know, Winry Rockbell!

Winry (shouting): NO THEY DON'T! READ THE MANGA IF YOU WANT TO KNOW MORE ABOUT ME!

---------------------------------

**Owari. (end)**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW! If I don't get a chance to update before I move, I want to be surprised with a lot of reviews when I get my internet back! I'm so happy with this story's popularity so please keep the reviews coming! Thank you and goodnight! And another silly question...What did you have for BREAKFAST? haha  
**


	5. ENVY

**Ok, this chapter is one last update before my internet goes down. I will have internet access from August 8-14 after it goes down on Tuesday. But, on those days you can contact me through MSN messenger and AIM. After August 14, I do not know when my internet will come back up. Probably the end of August. And, sorry the Muses will not be here this chapter. I just needed to explain what was going on. OH! And I have a forum on fanfiction now. Go have a look. I'm sure you'll like the topic. Seriously. I'm giving out anime music mp3s. You can make requests from that forum. BUT read the rules first. There aren't that many. And next update, I will be introducing a new muse! So, here is the chapter! PLEASE look at the forum!**

**OH! AND A HUGE SHOUTOUT TO MR.THUMBSUP FOR BEING THE 50TH REVIEWER! Next shoutout goes to the 100th reviewer. (like that'll ever happen) **

**-----------**

Voice: Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars….Envy…He checks the paper daily for miniskirt sales…

Envy: HEY! WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?! And FYI, it's not a miniskirt. It's a pair of shorts…with long edges!

Voice: Suuure…manlady…Envy, he's a hermaphrodite!

Envy: Nooooo! Big words! Stop the big words! –high pitched squeal-

Voice: eek…Envy…he doesn't know what hermaphrodite means…

Envy: AAAIEEEE! BIG WORDS! BIG WRDS! –twitches-

Voice: Er…right. Envy…he cries himself to sleep every night because he misses his brother and sister palmtrees in California.

Envy: Crying is for sissies! And one, I AM NOT A PALM TREE! I'M GOING TO &$ING STAB YOU! NO ONE LIES ABOUT ENVY!

Voice: I believe I just did.

Envy: HA! YOU JUST SAID YOU LIED ABOUT EVERYONE!

Voice: -apalled- I never said that! Is that how low you think of me? After all I've done for you to tell the people about you? Is this how you thank me?! –goes into fake hysterics-

Envy: AHH! Cut it out! Just, say something truthful before I rip your liver out.

Voice: -fake sniff- Envy…he screams like a girl every time he sees a picture of Michael Jackson. Because he's a fangirl. Who squeals.

Envy: I'M A BOY! I just happen to like this clothing style! –hides an issue of Cosmopolitan—

Voice: Yet you never denied the Michael Jackson thing…Well, moving on…Envy…he was seen skipping through a field of flowers with Ryan Seacrest and singing 'I love You, You Love Me.'

Envy: ALLRIGHT! SHOW YOURSELF BEFORE I COME AND KILL YOU MYSELF! I HATE BARNEY NOR DO I LIKE SKIPPING THROUGH FLOWERS! They sicken me and give me grass stains on my skirt..I mean very long shorts!

Voice: riiight…Envy…he stuffs his bra with water and goldfish…

Envy: -twitching too much- YOU COM, OUT HERE AND FACE ME LIKE A MAN! I SWEAR I'M GOING TO POUND YOUR HEAD IN WITH A SLEDGE HAMMER! WHAT THE HELL IS A BRA?!

Voice: Ohhh, is the little lady on PMS? Envy….He enjoys getting chased by a herd of wild boar as a hobby

Envy: Excuse Me? I do…not…li- -a herd of wild boar is released into the room- AAAAAAAAAIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEEEEEE! –envy runs out like a little girl-

Voice: Well, whaddya know? He does scream like a girl!

-in that weird porky pig voice- THAT'S ALL FOLKS! (For this chapter)

**-------------------------**

**Sorry it's short. Ok, please review and check out my forum and request a song! They are all mp3 format. So…lesse…a random question…have you ever had food poisoning, and if so, what from? (For me it was Vinegar. Looong story)**


	6. MAES

**There aren't enough 'I'm Sorrys' in the world. . I know I should've updated sooner! But I had a whole bunch of crap going on. Oh! We went on a trip to the mountains this weekend with some friends. But I thought the funniest part was the car ride home. See, there is a song out here called 'Ring My bells" Or something like that. And so some of the people were singing the chorus which goes 'Ring my bells, ring my bells.' So I got annoyed by it after a while and made a new version of the song called 'Wring your neck, wring your neck.' **

**We also sang 99 Bottles of Beer on The Wall. **

**And I feel as if I'm leaving something out of this author's note…Like seven people who are expecting something are glaring at me through their computer screen…OH WELL! **

**To my profile, I added at the very bottom a R.I.P section where I listed a bunch of people who died in books/anime or whatever. Note: There are some spoilers. **

**Disclaimer: I'm a freshman in high school with no job. Do you really think I own FMA? And I'm Mexican/American. Not Japanese. **

**This Chapter: Maes! **

**---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0---0**

Voice: Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars! Maes Hughes…He's planning to send his daughter to boot camp where she'll have to be fed gruel and termites.

Hughes: NO! I love my daughter! And Boot camp is full of men! I'll shoot any man who ever tries to get near MY Elicia! She's the most adorable little girl ever! Want to see photos?!

Voice: No.

Hughes: Videos?

Voice: No.

Hughes: Vacation Slideshows?

Voice: Hell no! That's the worst thing that could ever happen! Sheesh…I don't get paid enough for this!

Hughes: Well, I get paid splendidly! My job pays me so well I can take care of my entire family! And buy my adorable Elicia the best and highest-quality toys! Want to see a picture of her on her toy horse?

Voice: NO! Look, Mr. Happy, can we just get on with this?

Hughes: Why sure! Go right ahead!

Voice: Yeah…Maes Hughes….He has the same English voice actor as a crazy gang leader with a Mohawk in Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE.

Hughes: Now, I don't recall that! I don't think I bear any resemblance to gang leaders. And my voice is my voice! OH! Elicia once had a Mohawk wig! Wanna see pictures?! –pulls out wallet-

Voice: No! Put those away! Maes Hughes…has no pictures of his booger-faced daughter!

Hughes: HEY! No one calls my daughter a booger-face! She's got the face and voice of an angel! And I have plenty of pictures! 672,985,092,816.4 to be exact! –pulls out wallet again- NOOO! MY PICTURES! ELICIA! THEY'RE GONE! My sweetums! –gets really angry and OOC and points to voice- YOU! YOU DID THIS! I'LL KILL YOU! –runs at voice with giant sledge-hammer-

Voice: Not again…Maes Hughes…was killed by Binky the Clown.

Hughes: No I wasn't! I was killed by Envy! Stop these Lies—Wait! I'm dead?! Then how am I here?! –evaporates into the air- NOOOOO! I need to see my amazing wife and daughter! Nooooo!

Voice: Maes Hughes…Is the most hated character in the entire FMA fandom!

Hughes: NO I'm not! I've seen polls! I'm one of their favorites! They all cried when I died! People love me! And my Elicia! OH! I remember when Elicia won the 'Little Miss Princess' Pageant! I have pictures! Want to see? –pulls out spare wallet-

Voice: …--just stands up and leaves—

-------------000000--------------000000

**Sorry for the shortness! I'll update more frequently though! And I'll try to start replying to your reviews! I'm really grateful for all of them! I really am! Right now I'm eating mashed potatoes! Yum! And I'm drinking orange fanta. **

**Shoutout goes to anyone who can answer this question! (You can guess on the second half. I'll still give you credit if you can only get the first. But try anyways! )**

**How many letters are in my first name? And what are my two favorite manga series? **

**I took this info off of my profile temporarily. So don't even try. **


	7. RIZA

**I'M BAAACK! LOL didn't take me that long to update this time did it? Haha. I bet you all are worshipping a statue of me right now! –gets bricked- **

**Ow…**

**Anyways, since a lot of people wanted it, here is Riza's chapter!**

**Chapter Dedication: This chapter is dedicated to Paulene (Hoshi-Ryuu)! Hope you're ok, onee-sama! **

**-------0000------000000000--------**

Voice: Know your stars, know your stars, know your stars! Riza Hawkeye…Her favorite Halloween costume was a 'The Fairy Princess of the Candy River'.

Riza: -eye twitches- You may have gotten on the nerves of the others, but I was trained well. Part of that training was never to let the enemy intimidate you. I'm sure you'll come to your senses and say something truthful soon.

Voice: Suuuuure. Riza Hawkeye…She actually gave Roy the idea of the miniskirts! I can prove it. –somehow shows pictures of Riza topless and wearing miniskirts.-

_SNAP_

Voice: -smoldering- Roy Mustang…

Roy: IS GONNA KICK YOUR ASS!

Riza: SIR! What do you think you're doing here?! You had your own chapter! Now get out!

Roy; But… Lieutenant! He was…I…HUH?

Riza: GO!

Voice: At least the pictures are okay!

_BANG BANG BANG_

Voice: -sobbing because the obviously photoshopped pictures have bullet holes through them-

Roy: -walks out while crying-

Riza: You may continue.

Voice: -glares at Riza through tears- Riza Hawkeye…Is a He-Man escaped convict from Alcatraz who can make countless men cry all at the same time!

Riza: I believe I am a woman, thank you, and I have never head of such a place as 'Alcatraz'. Nor have I heard of San Francisco Bay.

Voice: I never said anything about San Francisco Bay. And how could you know where Alcatraz is! You just said you had no clue of it! So how would you know of San Francisco Bay? He-Man!

Riza: I know many things. Now, can we hurry this up? I want to make sure Roy is ok and doing his paperwork! Then I must get back to Alcatraz.

Voice: Ok then… Riza Hawkeye…she enjoys quoting Monty Python! **(Shut up. Monty Python pwns your ass)**

Riza: I do not! But I do believe this bird is dead!

Voice: No, I assure you, he's just sleeping! Riza Hawkeye…has a collection of Polly Pocket® dolls.

Riza: I have no suck thing! Military officers do not have time to play with childish dolls!

Voice: WELL, OTHER PEOPLE WITH IMPORTANT JOBS DO! –plays with a Polly Pocket®-

Riza: Your job is NOT important! Making up lies about people can't pay that well!

Voice: So YOU say…Riza hawkeye…¥¨˜∫˙∂ß©√ç≈˚¬©∫˜¨∂©˚µ∫ç∂å∂≈ƒ¨˚∆˙æ˚∆˙æ!

Riza: Excuse me?

Voice: YOU HEARD ME! I said ∆˚∂…å∑®¨´ˆƒ√˚ß∂¬å…ß∑ƒ!

Riza: What does that mean?!

Voice: EXACTLY!

**-----0000000-----00000**

**LOL, okay. Yeah. Sorry 'bout the shortness. I'm running out of ideas. I need help. And to all the people that did the question from last chapter, the answer was '7 letters in my first name; Tsubasa RESERVoir CHRoNiCLE and FullMetal Alchemist'. Though I don't know if FMA is my second favorite or if my second favorite is xxxHOLiC. Whatevs. Here are the people who got it right: **

**P. McTully**

**Shoushin**

**Give Us Peace**

**LOL and if you put it as Tsubasa chronicle****s ****I wouldn't take it. Because I'm tired of people using the plural form of the word 'Chronicle' when they talk about Tsubasa. IT.IS. here how about a new question! AHA! Should I bring back my muses or no? (Because I just remembered about them)**

'**TIL NEXT TIME! **

**.Souhi.Ginryuu. **

**(Formerly AnimeAddict333)**


End file.
